s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Sentry Gun
The Sentry Gun is an installation weapon in S4 League. It resembles a small immobile turret that senses enemies approaching and automatically fires bullets at them. Using the Sentry Gun *Left Click: Install Sentry Gun. The sentry gun cannot move. It will fire at an enemy within medium range in a 120-degree arc. The sentry gun has infinite ammo, firing 4 shots at an enemy at about 3 shots per second. After the 4 shot burst, the Sentry delays for about a second, preparing for a second attack. Advantages *Deals knockback *Rarely misses *Individual HP *Can be used as waist-high cover *Can score assists or kills for the player who placed the sentry *Does around half of an opponent's health if all four shots connect. Disadvantages *Immobile when deployed *Limited deployments *Limited field of vision *Destroyed when the user is killed Tips *In Touch Down matches, the Sentry Gun may be placed anywhere on the routes an enemy attacker can take to score a goal. For example: ** Near the Goal to help defending against enemy attacks. ** Near the Fumbi Spawn to weaken enemy attackers. *Station-2 : ** Behind the wall in front of the Goal, facing the curving railroad track. * Tunnel : ** Behind the wall beneath the Goal, facing the underside of the tunnel. This attacks any players running uphill towards the tunnel entrance * In Death Matches, the Sentry Gun can be installed on obscure areas and/or enemy spawns. For example: *Neden-1 ** Near the pipes on the small roof in the middle of the map. The trees hide the presence of the sentry gun. ** Inside the warehouse, the corner that cannot be seen when directly entering the warehouse. ** At the bottom of the Ramp, one of the player spawns. ** On the lower level, behind the player spawn in the muck. *Neden-2: ** In the warehouse, from the side entrance. When facing the rest of the warehouse, it is generally hidden by the dark walls. However, it is vulnerable to enemies entering the warehouse from the side entrance. ** On the lamp posts near the doors of the warehouse. * In Siege Mode, sentry guns may be placed near captured bases to prevent the opposing team from capturing the base. It is not recommended to place the sentry gun ON the base, as it poses as an easy target for the opposing team. * Skyline: ** Due to the layout of the map, there are many hiding places for a sentry gun to be placed near a base, since they may only be visible once the player reaches the base. *In Chaser Mode, Sentry gun deals about 1/5 of the score gauge (per 4 shot burst that it fires), combined with the fact that chasers frequently decide not to waste their time on taking down the sentry, it can be one of the best ways to score some safe points in chaser mode. *If you stay behind a sentry gun, it'll help block shots that would hit the bottom half of your character. Crouching will make it difficult to be hit as long as the gun is between you and your attacker. *A sentry can provide a useful distraction. For example, put down a sentry on one side of a doorway and hide on the other side. If any opponents walk through the door, they'll immediately be shot at with the sentry, catching their attention. You can then take the distracted enemy down with minimal risk to yourself. *Try staying near your sentry to make the most out of each and every sentry; throwing down a sentry and running off is often a waste, as a lone sentry will be destroyed in short order. Staying near means your sentry can assist and be assisted by you. A opponent will be forced to decide between shooting the sentry that is taking off 44 hp every few seconds, or shooting you, who is usually firing at the opponent at the same time. *It's a good idea to combine the sentry with the skills Block/Toy Block or Shield. This is because you can put a sentry behind the small outer barriers of the block, meaning only a tiny part of the sentry's top is vulnerable to fire while the sentry is still capable of firing at enemies. Place yourself in front or right next to the sentry and activate your shield. This will protect you and your sentry until the shield is deactivated. Again, this is simply being as efficient as possible with your sentries. *Remember that you can only have one installation weapon in use on the map at any one time. Trivia *It seems that each Sentry Gun has 100 HP, same as an eSper that isn't wearing a costume. Gallery File:Sentry stats.png|Sentry Gun stats SENTRY GUN (2).jpg|Blue Sentry Gun SENTRY GUN (3).jpg|Yellow Sentry Gun SENTRY GUN (4).jpg|Gold Sentry Gun 2wn7688.png|'Honey Bee Sentry Gun' Promo